But I Think I'll Be Alright
by GleekoftheHeart
Summary: Kurt finally tells Blaine that he's transferring to McKinley.


Blaine approaches Kurt in the Dalton hallway. He skips up to him and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek

Blaine: "Kurt! Oh my god, we have so much to talk about. Where were you this weekend, by the way? I called you, but you never answered...oh well, never mind that. You'll never believe what Jeff and Wes told me on Friday! They said that they found a new bird to replace Pav! He's blue and we thought of naming him 'Mozart'! Don't you like that? I like that. It has character. It's a very dapper name. He could sing with us next year at Sectionals! That would be hilarious. Everyone loves birds. We would sure win. It would rock. We could sing 'Blackbird' again, but speed it up and make it more upbeat! And Mozart could have a solo. He could whistle a tune! Oh my god, this is going to be amazing!"

Kurt stood, staring at his boyfriend, palms getting sweaty and stomach churning.

Kurt: "Blaine..."

Blaine: "Oh! And Wes told me that we need to have an emergency meeting after school, today. It's mandatory for all members. I already called the couch so we can sit together. It will be amaz-"

Kurt: "Blaine!"

Kurt interrupted, blurting out the name he had cherished for so long.

Blaine's smile slowly faded and grew into a frown.

Blaine: "What is it, Kurt?"

Kurt: "We need to talk."

Kurt looked around the halls of Dalton. They were crowded with passing men, all in groups or bunches, talking and laughing.

Kurt: "Can we go to the Warbler room for this? I don't want an audience."

Blaine looked worried.

Blaine: "Sure..."

Kurt and Blaine silently walked towards the room. Kurt had practiced what he was going to say both Saturday and Sunday, but still hadn't perfected it.

Kurt led Blaine by the hand to the couch. Blaine sat on one end and Kurt sat on the other, facing each other.

Kurt pursed his lips and sighed at Blaine's big, brown eyes. He knew this was going to kill him.

Kurt: "Blaine..." Kurt began "I was at McKinley all weekend."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed and he cocked his head at Kurt

Blaine: "What? Why?"

Kurt: "I've decided that I'm...transferring back."

Blaine's eyes grew wide and his mouth fell slightly ajar. He picked his hands up from where they were resting on Kurt's knees and put them in his own lap.

Kurt: "I decided that I should give it another try. I miss all of my old friends there. I miss the Glee Club. I miss getting to choose which clothes I wear to school."

Blaine dropped his head. He couldn't look at Kurt.

Kurt suddenly noticed the tears that were slowly flowing from Blaine's eyes. He sniffled and Kurt instantly fell into boyfriend mode.

Kurt: "Blaine..."

Kurt reached for Blaine, but Blaine jerked away, pushing Kurt.

Kurt: "You know this isn't going to change anything, right? I still love you. We will still see each other all the time..."

Blaine faced Kurt, his eyes still swimming with tears.

Blaine: "Kurt! Do you not remember the reason that you left in the first place? A guy named Karofsky? Does it ring a god damn bell? He threatened to kill you, Kurt. He kissed you. He ran you out of that school."

Blaine was obviously furious. He screamed the above words at Kurt. His face was turned a shade of red Kurt had never seen on anyone before. His cheeks were streamed with tears.

Kurt: "I understand that. But, you heard about Karofsky and the half time show. He's changed."

Blaine: "You honestly believe that, Kurt? I had no idea you could be so...so...dumb."

That one stung Kurt. He flinched away from Blaine.

Blaine took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders. He leaned back into the couch and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Kurt: "Blaine..."

Blaine: "Just..." Blaine sighed "Just save it Kurt."

Blaine ran away from his spot on the couch and rushed out the door.

After Blaine didn't show up to the Warbler meeting, Kurt went looking for him. He checked outside, Blaine's station wagon, the auditorium and the gym. Blaine was no where to be found.

Kurt pushed the doors open to the bathroom, expecting to see no Blaine, just as before.

Kurt walked through the door, sighed, and began to walk out, when he suddenly heard a sniffle from one of the stalls.

Kurt knew that it would do no harm, so he quietly called for his boyfriend.

Kurt: "...Blaine?..."

No response.

Kurt: "Blaine? Is that you?"

Another sniffle.

Kurt listened carefully to exactly which stall it was coming from.

He then got on his hands and knees and checked under the door. He saw Blaine's shoes and slacks, hugging his perfect body.

Kurt: "Blaine, please unlock the door, let me in."

Nothing.

Kurt: "Blaine Garrett Anderson, open the god damn door."

Nothing.

Kurt turned to the bathroom door when he suddenly heard a click.

Kurt approached the Blaine's stall door once again and pulled on the handle.

There he was.

Blaine sat on the tile. His hands resting in his hair and his head against the green stall wall. His breath caught in his throat as he sobbed.

Kurt: "Blaine..."

Blaine slowly turned up to look at Kurt. His eyes were red and irritated. Blaine turned away from him quickly and began to sob once more.

Kurt took a seat next to him, resting Blaine's head on his own chest. He stoked his hair and started humming to him.

Blaine finally quited down, his tears still far from ceasing. They had been sitting for close to a hour and Kurt's legs were falling asleep. Blaine still rested upon him and Kurt still held him lovingly.

Blaine finally broke the silence

Blaine: "How...how could you do this to me?"

Blaine slowly turned his head to look at Kurt's face. He was obviously broken, his face crumpled, his eyes red.

Kurt sighed and carefully forced Blaine off of him. He took Blaine's face in his hands so they were eye to eye.

Kurt: "Blaine Anderson, I love you. I love you more then I have ever loved anyone or anything before. You are my all. You are my everything. You must believe me when I say that I did not intentionally mean to hurt you. I love you, Blaine. I love you with all of my being. You are perfect. And I would never Dalton if I didn't believe with every fiber of my being that it would hurt what we have in the least bit. This will do nothing to change us. I will not love you any less. I will never stop loving you. I am making you a promise here, Blaine."

Kurt's eyes weld up with salty tears and Blaine bit his lip, smiling slightly, tears still falling.

Blaine: "I'm going with you."

Kurt's brows furrowed and he frowned.

Kurt: "What?"

Blaine: "I'm coming with you, Kurt. I love you too and I will not let you do this alone. I will be there for you."

Kurt began to sob and he stared into Blaine's deep eyes. They were now warm and loving, unlike what he had seen in the choir room.

Blaine looked back into Kurt's eyes.

Blaine: "Okay?"

Kurt: "Okay."

They both smiled at one another and reached for each other. Their lips met in a warm embrace and both could feel each other's tears mix with their own. 


End file.
